No Future?
by theaterinspired
Summary: When Wilbur gets in touble, he spends more time with his father. What happens when he falls in love with a girl with no future? And what action dose Wilbur take to help this poor girl? PS: Chapters are kind of short. first time writting too. go easy
1. Crime

He knew he was in trouble. He could hear his parents running around downstairs. He knew what they were looking for and he knew they wouldn't find it.

Wilbur got dressed trying to stay calm. He just finished tying his shoes when the door burst open. In came Carl, looking frantic.

"Man, you're in for it now. They are ticked that they can't find it. And I wouldn't be surprised if they know…" Carl started. He was cut off by the pounding at the door.

"Wilbur, get up and get out here! If you aren't down here in two minutes, I will send the entire family up there to get you!"

Wilbur turned his glare from the door to Carl.

"You didn't tell them what happened, did you?"

Carl looked around trying not to notice the death stare Wilbur was giving him.

"Well," Carl started, "they asked if I _knew_ where it was, and I said yes. And when they asked where it was…"

"You didn't tell them what happened did you?"

"No," Carl said defensively, still trying to avoid the stare, "I just said it was gone, until he makes a new one."

"Carl! That's almost as bad as telling them, if not worse. What were…"

BANG! The door burst open. Wilbur jumped towards the window ladder, Carl ran and hid in the closet, and Cornelius ran in. In one move, Mr. Robinson had his son thrown over his shoulder and was going down the stairs. Wilbur knew that they knew what happened; he could see it in his mother's eyes as she followed her husband to the family room.

"We know what happened, so you might as well tell us."

Wilbur was laid on the couch and Cornelius turned to face his son. His face was burning with anger, and Franny was giving Wilbur the same death stare he had given Carl only a moment before. Wilbur knew that there was no way out of this.

Wilbur looked at his shoes and mumbled, "Ok, so what do you already know? Then I will fill in the blanks or correct you."

"Fine then," Cornelius started, "At approximately 10pm last night you snuck out of the house, and took with you a prototype I was working on. You took said prototype and went to your friend Sam's house, where he was throwing a party, unsupervised," He stopped for a breath; the anger was growing as he spoke.

"At the party, you decided to turn on the invention. Don't ask me why, I have no idea. Then the invention combusted and set the place on fire!"

Franny nodded in approval and Cornelius continued,

"Now, the house is on fire, and all of you are out past curfew! What do you do? Attempt to make it look like a bonfire started the problem, so the invention isn't blamed! At least, one of you had enough common sense to call the fire department! And I can tell you this, it was not you!"

Mr. Robinson was panting, out of breath. Franny took the time to add the question,

"Well, young man, what do you have to say for yourself?"


	2. And Punishment

CHAPTER2: And Punishment

Wilbur looked down. He didn't know what to say. They had the main points right, and he wasn't about to tell his parents why things happened the way they did. He needed something to say because otherwise nothing would happen, except for them all staring at each other. So he responded with the first comment that came to mind,

"Okay, I did do all of the things you said, and I'm sorry," Wilbur started. He needed something else to say, because he always said the same things when he was in trouble.

"How about we keep moving forward?"

Franny and Cornelius turned to each other; with a look of _can you believe this_ written across their faces.

"This isn't the first time you abused and neglected technology. And every time we ground you, you say your sorry, but you continue to do it anyway," Mr. Robinson said.

"Your father and I have been thinking of what we can do,"

"And we decided to take away technology would do no good,"

"So what punishment are we talking about? Chores? Babysitting?" Wilbur interrupted. He hated it when his parents finished each other's thoughts; and they did it often.

"Let's just say you will be spending a lot of quality time with your father."

"What do you mean?" Wilbur was confused. How would spending time with his father keep him away from technology?

"Wilbur, we will give you sometime to think about what we mean. I already took the liberty of getting everything ready, so you will leave first thing tomorrow. I think you will need to wait to find out what your punishment is," Franny said.

"But that's not fair," Wilbur protested.

"You're right," Cornelius commented, with a smug look on his face, "So I will give you one hint for you to think about today at school. 'Dude, I can't take you seriously in that hat.'"

"Dad, I'm not wearing any hat,"

"But I am."

"No, you're not."

"Oh, but I was."

"Can we get back to the hint?"

"I just did, and the transport is about to leave without you if you don't hurry. So, good luck and have a great day. "

Wilbur grabbed his pack cube and lunch with a puzzled expression on his face. He ran outside, after saying goodbye to everyone over the intercom (would you want to hunt each person of that family to say goodbye when you are already running late?). He ran to end of the drive just in time. When he got there, transport was just about to leave. He barely made it. Now all he had to worry about today is what on earth his parents were going to do to him.


	3. The Popular

Wilbur got to school just in time. He was used to the way things went for him at school. There would be a group of girls, always wearing the same color as the others, that would giggle and whisper as he entered the building. Then he would head to his locker, where the guys of his clique were waiting for him. They would tell him about this and that. Then the teacher would yell at them to go to homeroom. There his teacher would drown on about who-knows-what and Wilbur would think about other things, or enjoy his popularity, which ever seemed more appropriate that day. Then he would do the same thing in the rest of the classes that day.

He would often be reminded of how "Mr. Robinson" did this or that. It was extremely boring to him. And every day, Mr. Smitherson would question "What is Robinson Industries going to create next?" Wilbur of course normally had some idea on what his father was doing, but couldn't comment on such matters.

Wilbur had lunch the way any popular kid would; surrounded by his friends on one side, and girls on the other. If he said something they would listen. If he laughed, they would too. He enjoyed the attention. It made him feel like no one cared if he wasn't his father's double.

At the end of the day, he would use the transport, with all of his friends. Today they were talking about what punishment they had since they went to the party. Everyone was talking, and almost begging Wilbur to listen.

Then Sam asked Wilbur, "What punishment do you have to live with?"

"Apparently I am going to be spending more time with my dad, but not in the way I expect. At least, that's what they told me. They gave me a hint as to what we are going to be doing."

"What was the clue, Will," asked a girl, named Sue. Wilbur grimaced. He hated that all of his friends called him Will. Why couldn't they call him Wilbur?

"My dad said 'Dude, I can't take you seriously in that hat,' they said that's all they will tell me. My mom said that everything is ready, and we can leave first thing tomorrow."

Silence filled the transport. Sue was the first to break it,

"Maybe, you will be helping your dad with some, cool, new invention."

"I doubt that, they want me away from technology, not building it,"

"Or you could go hat shopping!"

Now the entire transport was laughing. Wilbur said goodbye to everyone, and left the transport. He headed up the drive and into the house. There was no more talk about the following day. In fact, it seemed that no one knew what was going on. The only thing that was weird was that his parents didn't seem to care about his homework. So he spent the time with Carl, (who was now out of the closet, since things had calmed down) playing games and such.

When Wilbur went to bed, he had dreams of shopping for hats with his dad. _Thanks Sam, now I can't get that thought out of my mind, even though, I know it's not true. _Things were quiet in the Robinson's house that night, the only person awake and moving was Cornelius, and he was in the garage, with the time machines.


	4. Moving ForBACKWARDS!

Wilbur woke with a start. He had heard a noise, and couldn't identify it. _It must be dad._ He rolled over on his side, gave a big yawn, and closed his eyes.

"Wilbur, time to get up," Franny said as she entered the room and opened the blinds. The sun was up and bright.

"Am I late for school?"

"Don't worry. You can't be late for school today," Mrs. Robinson said in a sing-song voice. "Get up and get dressed. Even though you can't be late, doesn't mean your father can. Here, put these clothes on. Yes, I think they will do just nicely."

"Mom, these look like the clothes that were in style when you were a kid. Why would I want to wear those?"

"Because I am your mother and I told you to wear these, that's why. Now hurry up, and report to the garage. And don't forget to say goodbye to everyone, in person would be nice, you won't see them for a while."

Wilbur got up and did everything that his mom wanted him to. He entered the garage and found his parents and Carl waiting for him. They were all standing around the time machine that Wilbur had used two years before to help restore the space time continuum after forgetting to lock the door, and well that's another story. ;)

"Son, two years ago, you brought me here in this machine and I spent time with your family and you on your turf," Cornelius started, "Now, not as a punishment per say, but to teach you a lesson, you are going to join me on my turf."

Wilbur was confused. "Wait, so I'm going to the past to spend time with you as a kid? For how long will I be there then and how long will I be gone now?" Wilbur said these words and then looked puzzled at what he just said; he wasn't sure that he could repeat the question.

"A week, both ways, your friends and teachers have been told that we are going to home school you for that time, since they can't suspend you and you need an excuse."

Wilbur had one question left: "Will I have to make up the homework?"

"No, your teachers all agreed that if you are with me you are learning," Cornelius said. "We better get going; I can't have three of me running around."

"Behave yourself, and please, don't mess up the time line. Your dad will give you your story on the way. See you, even if I don't know it," Franny said as she hugged her one and only son.

"See ya soon, little buddy," Carl said as he gave a high five to Wilbur.

Wilbur climbed into the time machine.

"Um Dad? Who is driving?"

"You can if you want. I think I would feel better if you did. That way I can explain your cover as we go. It's kind of complicated to hear, but once you get it, it will be easy. And I will help. Now, your mother wont know who you are, and keep it that way."

"And forget everything you know. Politics, professional sports, anything historical, don't talk about it. And don't mention new technology. And…"

"I get it mom. See ya later!"


	5. To 2008!

**Ok. This is not my best chapter, but it needed to happen before I could go on. And Im working on it while my sister takes a nap, before her next bball game. So... go easy on it. **

* * *

Wilbur started the time machine and took off out of the garage. Immediately, his father started to explain the cover story.

"You are going to be my cousin from Minnesota, that way no one knows you. So they can't look you up your school, you are home schooled. Oh, and your family lives on a farm. Since you live so far away, you're spending one week with my family while yours is in Sacramento. Now, normally kids your age would be in ninth grade. But since you are with me you will be in higher classes, twelfth grade, actually. Other wise, make a story that makes sense if something slips, and remember what you said so you don't make two stories not match up. Got it?"

Wilbur nodded. He was thinking about other things now that he knew the story. It will be a challenge. He will first have to try to adjust to the possibility that through association, he will be a geek. He also thought that this was a weird punishment to begin with.

They flew for about fifteen minutes in silence before Cornelius punched in the date.

"I think this is far enough, Wilbur."

The familiar sensation of being pulled through a tight tube came over the time machine. Wilbur suddenly became excited. He was going to spend time with his best friend that he hadn't seen in a long time. He wondered what they would do in all of this time they had.

Wilbur let his dad take over the driving, since he only had one place in mind to park, which was the orphanage. His father said that that would be odd, since he shouldn't even step foot in the time period. They went to a field that felt very familiar to Wilbur, but he couldn't tell why. He and his father climbed out of the time machine and looked around. Wilbur looked up at his dad. Mr. Robinson had a smile clime across his face.

"The place sure looks different without those new buildings in the distance and unique plants all over the place."

Wilbur soon realized where he was. It was his house, except it was smaller than and not as high tech as it was in his time period.

"Son, I'm going to leave you here. Everything is taken care of. I have to get back to work, and if I stay too long, the time steam could be compromised," Cornelius whispered into Wilbur's ear. Then Mr. Robinson gave a huge hug to his son.

Wilbur returned the hug and told his dad, "Please, stay safe. And don't blow the house up while I am away."

"Don't worry, I won't," said Mr. Robinson as he smiled and climbed into the time machine. Wilbur watched his dad and the time machine fly through the air, and then he disappeared.

"Wilbur!"

Wilbur turned towards the house and suddenly a huge grin grew across his face. There came Lewis running towards them.

* * *

**Ok. Kinda short. Sorry if it bugs you, but its easiest for me so I can write as much as I possibly can in little incraments of time. thanks for you support! REVIEW!**


	6. Problems Back at Home

**Sry i havet posted in a while. the place where i do drama over the summer had a horrible fire and we lost a lot. Its been hard. read and reveiw! Solla Sollew!**

* * *

Cornelius walked into the master bedroom after a very long day at work. The super computer was showing signs that something was messed up in the time stream. Now, the super computer was a work in progress, but the lab was sure that the time stream monitor worked perfectly well. He was praying that it had nothing to do with Wilbur, even though he would be the only thing to be able to change the past.

Franny looked at Cornelius.

"Okay, what happened?" Cornelius didn't respond. "What did Wilbur do this time?" It was scary how she could do that.

"I can't think of what he could possibly change. I checked about five times in the database and he couldn't change anything that happened that week."

"Well maybe he affects the results of something that happens latter?"

Now, Mr. Robinson didn't think of that. He was kind of busy hiding the fact that anything was wrong to begin with from his coworkers. He knew that this wasn't a when, where, what question. Who could Wilbur have met that would change the time steam a little bit short term, but no long term issues?

"No," Cornelius started, "I can't think… wait! Maybe, no, but it is possible, I know they did or would meet eventually."

"Could you please stop that, sweetie? It's hard to follow you when you think in incomplete thoughts out loud."

"Sorry. I just remembered, there was a girl, her name was Sara. She was at the orphanage; same grade as me at the time, twelfth grade, but a year older than me. We were really good friends," Cornelius sighed and looked off into the distance.

"What happened to her?" Franny asked.

"There was a horrible accident as far as anyone knows. And in memory of her, I left it that way."

Franny pushed a little more; "So, what actually happened?"

Mr. Robinson sighed. "She was never actually happy. She was a fourteen year old girl with no friends her own age and no family. The girls in our classes would make fun of her every chance they had. She was really smart. She staged the accident. She said goodbye to one person that day; me, her only friend. Few people went to the funeral, but I wish she could see who did go."

Mr. Robinson looked out the window, and watched the dark rain as it smashed against the window.

"Well, you have a time machine; why have you never gone back to save her from herself?" Franny asked as tears filled her eyes.

"I feel as if, if I were to save her, it wouldn't be the same. If I would have saved her, she probably would have kept trying. Things happen for a reason. Sometimes we have to let tragedy take its course. Without disappointment, how are we to know the feeling of joy? And tragedy allows for people to be heroes. Besides, knowing her and knowing Wilbur, there is someone else who will want to save her and actually make a difference in his effort."

Franny walked over to Cornelius and kissed him, "How about you forget all about the time stream and get to sleep. It will still be there in the morning."

* * *

**Ok. so the girl's name might change. I just have always liked the name sara. So unless someone else can give me a good name for her, her name is sara. (ps: the name sara fits the personality of her the best, so if you want to suggest a name, write a reveiw! ((and if u dont want to suggest a name, still reveiw)) so they name i have to agree upon, ill update this chapter if i change it.**


	7. Welcome to highschool

**people, please review! I want those of you who have read the chapter b4 this, dont worry, Sara will soon be in the story. Next chapter..... probably.**

* * *

Wilbur had had a great weekend with Lewis. They had done an assortment of activities. Lewis worked hard on a theory for a new invention, but Wilbur didn't partake in any of the planning since he knew which invention it was, and what number it was in the warehouse. They spent the weekend nights staying up late talking. If you didn't know the story behind them you would have thought that they were best friends and had grown up together. But the weekend memories wouldn't last, Monday meant school.

Wilbur was woken up by the bright morning sunlight as Lewis opened the windows as he got ready for school. They both got dressed and raced downstairs to the kitchen for breakfast. They talked little as they ate, except for the occasional laugh at the other one with no real reason to it. As they finished up, they ran through the cover story. Then they raced to the bus and jumped on it.

They were the first on the bus. Lewis sat down in a seat and slid towards the window to make room for Wilbur. They talked and joked around, as teenage boys do, and didn't notice that they were annoying the other people on the bus that were trying to sleep. When the bus came to a stop in front of the High School they both suddenly stopped talking. Anything and everything was running through both of their minds.

"Ok, Lewis, lead the way," Wilbur whispered.

Lewis nodded and walked away from the bus, towards the front door. They walked through the front doors, and they walked down the hallway. Lewis looked cautious as they went around corners or walked through a big group of people. After walking for about five minutes, they reached Lewis' locker.

"Sorry about that taking so long. I was trying to avoid certain people, let's say, that can cause me to be late," Lewis said as he opened his locker.

"Oh, it's no big deal," Wilbur commented as he leaned against a neighboring locker. "What class do we go to now?"

"AP biology," Lewis started as he heaved a heavy book out of his locker, "then homeroom, Latin III, government, lunch, and honors calculus."

"Sounds like fun. Do I need to check in or something since I don't go here?"

"No, didn't I tell you; it's all taken care of, not to worry."

"Works for me," Wilbur said. Lewis looked over his shoulder and sighed.

"Hey twerp!" said voice from behind Lewis. A strong, tall football player came striding down the hall, surrounded by a bunch of guys all wearing the same jacket and girls all wearing cheerleader uniforms came down the hall. Lewis closed his locker and put the lock on as fast as possible. Wilbur, unable to think of anything else to do, slid into the background of lockers, hiding from those coming their way. When the football players and cheerleaders came close enough, Lewis braced himself, ready for the inevitable.

"If we had the time, we would put you in your place, but since we can't afford detention before the big game, we'll let you off easy," said the captain of the football team. As the team and their girls pasted Lewis they took turns shoving him out of the way as if he was a bug on the windshield and they were the windshield wipers. After they had all gone, Lewis picked up some loose pens that had fallen from his backpack and turned and smiled at Wilbur.

"Come on we don't want to be late, and I can't afford to get detention either." Wilbur followed Lewis through the halls and into the classroom just as the bell rang


	8. physics class

"Class, please take your seats and turn to page 352."

The class quieted down and all took their seats. Lewis went up to the front of the class to the teacher and conversed with him for a minute. Wilbur looked around the class room. It was different than what he was used to. The lab tables were simply regular tables with electrical outlets in them. They were in tree rows with five tables in each row, and two people sat at each table. In the front of the room there was a desk and a table just like the others, except that it had a sink as well. Behind the desks there was a white board and a Smartboard.

"Here, you can sit with me in the back. And here is a book for you to use while you are here," Lewis said as he came back to where he had left Wilbur standing. Lewis led Wilbur back to their table and they sat down. When they were settled in they turned to page 352.

"Please read the section while I take attendance and setup the Smartboard.

Wilbur leaned down over the book and began to read. He read for about five minutes, and then stopped. It was Newton's Laws alright, but things were wrong missing as far as Wilbur was concerned.

The door squeaked as it opened and closed without a soul entering it. Wilbur glanced around the room confused.

"Ms. Sara, you are late, again," said the teacher without so much as a glance up towards the door, "One more time this week and you will find yourself in detention."

Half way between the doors and from where Wilbur and Lewis were sitting, a girl stood up from her crawling stance on the floor, "Yes. Mr. Thur." The girl walked over to the seat across the isle and sat down. Once to her seat, she pulled out her book and turned to the correct page, without anyone telling her what they were doing. Then she pulled out her cell phone and set it in her lap as if expecting a call.

Wilbur looked her over, she was obviously no upperclassman. She had long brown hair that formed nice big curls when she pulled it back earlier. It was now in a pony tail with a white ribbon in her hair. She was tall, but not too much so. She was thin, but obviously healthy. She wore a navy blue skirt that hit just above her knee. It reminded Wilbur of a private all girls' school uniform. She had a light yellow, short sleeved sweater on and a bright sunflower laced tank top underneath. The colors looked good on her and made her eyes even more deep blue.

Wilbur couldn't stop looking at her. There was something about how she presented herself that made her unique. It was tasteful, yet modest. (A skill the other girls in the class had apparently didn't care much for). She seemed the type of girl that, given the chance, she could easily fit into the "nice popular" clique of the school.

Lewis nudged Wilbur out of the trance. When Wilbur looked at Lewis, Lewis smiled and pointed at the text book that lay forgotten on the table. Wilbur picked up the book busied himself with looking like he was actually doing something. Wilbur turned the page in the book and a note fell from it, apparently Lewis snuck it in when Wilbur wasn't paying attention. Wilbur, who was a professional at hiding notes started to read the note:

_That's Sara. She is your age, but in my grade. I knew her from the orphanage, where she still lives. You will see her a lot while you are here with me in my classes, because we share all of the same classes. The school thought it would be easier for both of us if we were together in classes since we play up a few levels. We have been really good friends for a long time. I'll introduce you after class. ___


	9. Meet Sara

The class was boring and long; a teen's worst nightmare. Lewis and Wilbur passed notes back and forth the entire time, completely ignoring their surroundings. When the bell rang the boys sprinted off to homeroom. They arrived and they set their things down and listened to the morning announcements. Wilbur paid little attention to them and took out an apple for snack. The class ate their snacks while the announcements droned on and on with meeting dates and sale information. When the announcements were done, Lewis got up.

"Well, I have to go ask Sara a question about the government homework. You want to come too?"

"Well, it's not like I have anything else to do. I'll come."

Lewis led Wilbur over to a corner in the back of the room. It was the furthest away from the door and windows. In the corner sat Sara, surrounded by papers and books ranging on various topics. When Lewis approached her, she didn't look up from the paper. Lewis sat down across from her looking at the paper she was looking at. There was a moment of silence between all of them while she stared at the piece of paper. Lewis was the first to speak.

"I take it you couldn't find the answer in our book either."

"The short answer is no. I found something that contradicts what she has been saying, but nothing that screams out 'Hey this is the answer.'" Sara looked up at Lewis, and then saw Wilbur, still standing, right behind Lewis.

"So, who's your friend? I saw him in the last class, but for obvious reasons, couldn't say anything. I was already on thin ice."

"This is my cousin, Wilbur. He's staying with my family until his family gets back from vacation," Lewis explained. Wilbur was glad he hadn't needed to talk much thus far.

"Hello Wilbur. I'm Sara. I expect we will see a lot of each other since Lewis and I are in a lot of classes together," Sara said as the bell rang. The PA system turned on and a list of names were read off to report to somewhere, but the details were incomprehensible to Wilbur.

"Um… okay, Sara, can you take Wilbur to Latin. I have to go to the office again," Lewis said as he dashed to grab his bag.

"As long as he is okay with running late, yeah," Sara said more to Wilbur than to Lewis. She smiled at Wilbur, "I have to gather all of these papers and get to my locker, which is right outside the door, on the way. Hope you don't mind."

Wilbur returned the warm smile, "not a problem. Here, how about I get the papers and you go to your locker. That way, we won't be as late for the next class." Sara looked at Wilbur, obviously uncertain on whether he could be trusted with her precious papers.

"If you don't mind,"

"No, really, I got it."

Sara turned around and bolted out the door. Wilbur started gathering papers. He glanced at one of them and suppressed a laugh. The papers looked almost identical to the papers Wilbur's dad worked on. The work was hard to read and understand, but the beginning and ending results were as clear as they could be. "It must be a genius thing," Wilbur thought. He finished gathering the papers, grabbed Sara's book bag, and went out the door, where he met Sara at her locker. She smiled as she closed the locker.

"You didn't have to carry my things out to me. I could have gone back."

"Let's just get to class. We don't need to be late if we can help it," Wilbur said as he too smiled. Sara led him up to the third floor and into a classroom just as the bell rang. There they found Lewis waiting for them. Sara thanked Wilbur for helping her and they both went to their seats, just as the teacher walked in.

"Salve!" class started and so did the talking in Latin, (Wilbur was lost the rest of class; he knew no Latin.)

* * *

**For those who are like wilbur and know no Latin, Salve (pronounced more like 'salway') is Hello. (im in Latin 1)**


	10. conflict

**Finally updating! sry it took so long. enjoy! ps: 1 and 2 are 2 different sides of Wilbur. I write in my journal kinda like this. It shows alot of the character. (i think so at least.)**

* * *

Things were a blur after that. Once Wilbur got used to how things were done, he had a lot of fun. He enjoyed the time he spent with Lewis, and realized how little they spent together. Wilbur and Lewis stayed up late every night, and Wilbur stayed up even latter, thinking. And he had a lot to think about. Wilbur, besides his dad, came to know one other person very well. He could tell a lot about Sara, even though he had only known her for a week. Every night he had the same conflict in his head:

_1: She is cute for one thing_

**2: Yes, but she's here, not there, where you belong. And isn't it supposed to be more than looks? Look at your last girl friends. Yes, they were cute (and occasionally hot) but there was nothing upstairs. **

_1: She is kind, caring smart…_

**2: (Interrupting) stop it. It's a Romeo and Juliet. And do you know what happens to Romeo?!? HE DIES!**

_1: But they're together in the end: Happily ever after._

**2: There isn't a chance. She would be forty or so if you met her in there. Plus, she'd probably be married. She's not your happily ever after.**

_1: But you have a say in your happily ever after. And I think she could be in mine._

**2: But would she be happy?**

_1: …_

**2: Well?**

_1 :(Depressed) no, I guess you're right._

**2: I'm glad you see it my way**.

(Both get focused again)

_1 :( random outburst) but I can't go and just leave her, She's amazing, but alone. I can tell! She needs someone to remind her that she is important…._

**2: (mumbles) if she's so important then why haven't we heard of her there?**

_1: (furious) DON'T YOU DARE! I can't leave her without family or friends! _

**2: (simply) the orphanage had her family and friends.**

_1: They all leave, and she never hears from them after they get their own real family and friends. She is cautious around new people because she doesn't want to get hurt!_

**2: (Annoyed the other doesn't get it) then if you really care about her, then you should leave her now before it hurts her forever.**

(Silence)

_1: (defeated) I guess I have no choice._

**2: (Consoling) Forget about the girl, there are plenty of fish in the sea. (exits)**

_1: (sits down) but only one Sara. _


	11. Leaving

The week had been the best. But like all good things, it was doomed to end. Wilbur and Lewis stayed up late, got up early, and enjoyed the last few precious moments that they had together. At about nine in the morning, they headed out to the field.

"Well, bye. See you… well, I'm not sure exactly when I will see you again, and it hard to specify time right now," Lewis said as he and Wilbur started to laugh at the time joke. Wilbur gave Lewis a hug.

"Bye dad." Lewis let go of Wilbur and looked at him. They smiled at each other and then Lewis turned around and ran back towards the house. Only when he reached the top of the hill did Lewis look back. As soon as Lewis was completely gone from view, Wilbur heard the familiar sound of the time machine coming into existence.

Wilbur braced himself. He didn't want to think about anything concerning anything at the moment, and the leaving would make him think. He knew that Cornelius would pick up on the body language and would want to know what was bothering him. Wilbur threw his things in the back and climbed in the front of the time machine.

"How was it?" Cornelius asked in almost a monotone voice without looking up.

"Good or whatever the answer should be since it was technically a punishment."

"That's good."

Wilbur looked up to his dad. Something was bothering Cornelius, and there were two things that led to such a conclusion. One was the questions and answers were in monotone and made no sense with the responses Wilbur was giving his father. The second was the look on Cornelius' face. He wasn't smiling, and he almost always did. Plus, his eyes weren't there. He was thinking, or trying not to, about something that was bothering him. After a moment of awkward silence and Wilbur watching his dad very closely, Mr. Robinson looked at his son and smiled. It startled Wilbur at how fast the mood had changed in his dad.

"Let's get back home. Your mother was worried sick, since we didn't see her much at this time. It was one of the only weekends she never heard from me."

Wilbur was even more confused. _How could one person's mood change so quickly? _

"Whatever works dad. You don't have to tell me twice. Mom will be a mess as it is. Besides, you're driving."

Mr. Robinson turned the machine on as fast as humanly possible. The time machine took off. Wilbur looked at his dad again. Mr. Robinson was trying very hard to cover up whatever was bothering him. But if you looked at him, things were as right as rain. Maybe something had happened. Maybe something had changed. But what was it? _Could it be…?_ No, he wouldn't think about that now, he didn't need to think about what he was doing. Wilbur looked at the clock. He wanted to remember the date and time. He couldn't explain why, but he felt like it was important. **11:11 December 14, 2008**. Wilbur closed his eyes and tried to focus on what would he do when he got home to try and forget about her. As they flew away, Wilbur heard someone from down below screaming. When Wilbur opened his eyes, he looked at his dad. There were new tears in Cornelius' eyes. It was now 11:12 December 14, 2038.

* * *

ps: remember the time and date that is bolded. It will be important. (thats why its bold ;)


	12. notes, books, trucks

**Special thanks to one of my friends, Masta of da House, for helping me write the poem while in gym class. I am not emo or anything, so I had no idea how to even start this. She was so amazing; she met the requirements I needed for the story to work out well. Thanks so much, girl! PS: Even when you screwed up, I thought you were an amazing Mrs. Meers! (Wait! If she was a MRS. Then who was she married to?) Ok moving on with the story:**

* * *

Sara sat alone in her room. Today was the day. She was alone once again. She had just sat through another interview and it was the same story as it always was. No one wanted to say no, that is until they realized how much it would cost them because of her tuition costs. Plus, she was labeled a "difficult teen" that could move out in approximately four years. She was sick of being alone. She had been alone so much that it had become part of who she was.

She had enjoyed the past week: spending time with Lewis and Wilbur. She missed Lewis because he was so wrapped up in his inventions. It was good for him, but her area of preference was music and dance. So he was always off playing with electricity. The only inventions that Sara could help him with were ones that concerned music or sound of some kind. They might go to college together, but they never were in the same classes there.

Then there was spending time with Wilbur. There Sara found herself again. He accepted her as she was, and the only other person that did that was Lewis. She felt something, almost like new music, within her self when she was with Wilbur. She thought that reciprocal could be said too. He was smart, in his own way. He seemed like he could easily be on the same level as Lewis and her, but he refused to admit it. He knew how to have a good time and how to make Sara laugh. She hadn't laughed in so long she had forgotten what it felt like. And there was this air of mystery around him. Sara was smart enough to tell that he couldn't be from out further west. But he was gone, and like every one else, he wasn't coming back for her.

The silence that always consumed her drove her nuts. She needed to escape. But there was only one way, one place where she would be truly happy. And if this place didn't exist, to her, there was nothing worst than what she was already living through. Alone, made fun of, never happy, she had defiantly gone through it.

If she was going to do it, she needed to be strategic. It would need to be quick and painless. And it would need to look like an accident so no one would suspect her action as a wish. No one would care anyway. She decided to leave a message, for Lewis' sake. He would be the only one to know what she did, and he deserved to know why she was leaving him to fend for himself. But, if she were to say goodbye, she would need to be discreet, a message that only Lewis would see. That would be best, and she knew where to put it so he would find it. The roof, on the box, he always went there when he was upset. And she knew this would be a place for him to find it. It would be hard on him at first, but she knew he would forget over time. He always wanted to move forward, and Sara was making sure she didn't go with him.

Sara got up and went over to the desk. She wouldn't need to write the plan out, she had it all planed until the end in her mind. Sara started to think about how to go about the letter. She was going to do this today, the sooner the better, so she wouldn't feel the sting of Wilbur's absence. Suddenly, while she was thinking of the past week, the word seemed to flow from her. She grabbed a piece of paper and an envelope. She put Lewis' name on the envelope in her unique handwriting and started to write:

Give me one thing…One thing to believe in; One person to hold my hand. Death could be a way out, But is that the coward's way out? You know…..

Even i don't understand completely.

Sara read the note over and over again. Yes, she was sure Lewis would be able to read the message, the words she needed to tell him. She put the note in the envelope, not signing her name. She knew that Lewis would recognize the hand writing.

Sara stood up and walked to the door. She went to the roof, and put the letter on the box. She found Mildred and told her that she was going to the Library. And she was, but she probably wasn't coming back.

Sara went to the library and checked out her favorite story, Romeo and Juliet. She started to read the story on her walk back home. She skipped to the very end, which had always been her favorite part. She made it to the street and kept walking. The bright red truck turned the corner, full speed down the road. Inside the truck there was five members of the football team. She was so absorbed in the book, just like she wanted, that she walked right in front of the speeding truck and……….


	13. On the roof

**Reveiw! reveiw! reveiw!**

* * *

Lewis ran inside the house. There Lucile was on the phone talking in hushed tones. Bud stood next to her, holding her. Lewis walked quietly into the hall and listened in on his adopted mom. "Is there anything we can do to help there...? Do you need us to watch the kids? …Are you even going to tell them what happened...? No, of course, what good would that do? Okay… No really, it's the least we can do… We will bring Lewis over right away… Nonsense, he still feels a sense of family at the orphanage… And in crisis, family pull together to help each other make it through… Well see how fast he wants to move… for all we know he will take off running right now and meet you at the hospital… I agree, we will wait to tell him until after school… if we tell him now, he's sure to panic… I don't know… it will be a shock either way… I think it will be best if we tell him now, better to hear it from us instead of from the team's talk at school… he could miss a day under the circumstance… of course Mildred… See you in a few." Lucile hung the phone up. And turned into her husbands arms and started to sob.

Lewis backed up and ran to his room. He didn't know what was happening, but something told him it wasn't a good thing. He decided to put it out of his mind and look over the homework again. He was stuck, once more, but he knew that Sara would be able to help him at school. Then he realized his phone was vibrating. He picked it up and looked at the time. He was late for school. Lewis ran down the stairs, backpack thrown over his shoulder. Once he cleared the stairs, he came to an abrupt stop. He could still hear Lucile's sobs from the kitchen. Lewis decided it would be best if he left a note for his parents telling him that he left for school and didn't want to interrupt. He placed the note on the table by the stairs. Bud would see it when he yelled up the stairs. With that, Lewis turned and ran out the door.

Lewis made it to his first class with no issues. Surprisingly, Sara wasn't there, and the teacher didn't say anything about it. The same was true in the rest of his classes. Where was she? She never missed more than a class, and rarely at that. He would ask her latter.

Soon the day was over. Lewis went home on the bus as normal. When they got to his house, Lewis was surprised to see his parents waiting for him with the car running. He stepped out of the bus cautiously, not knowing what to expect. He instinctively pulled his phone out of his backpack and placed it securely in his pocket, _just to be safe_, he told himself.

"Mom, Dad, what happened?" Bud looked uncertainly at his wife. She hung her head in defeat.

"Lewis, there is no easy way this." Lewis looked up at his parents.

"Sara was in an accident." Lewis' eyes got big in disbelief.

"Where is she?"

"She is in the hospital, ICU."

Lewis looked at both of his parents. He didn't want to believe what he was hearing. He wanted proof, but he could put what he already knew and prove that she was in the hospital. He looked at both of his parents, and stood speechless.

"Please, say something."

"At least move a little bit."

Lewis looked at his parents. Talk or move; neither one sounded good to him. Lewis did the first thing that he could think of. He threw his backpack on the ground. He then turned on his heel and then sprinted as fast as possible. He needed to get to the orphanage's roof. That's all he wanted. He ran all the entire way, with tears in his eyes.

Once Lewis made it to the orphanage he ran in and went straight to the roof. No one tried to stop him, and Mildred just let him go, without even making a move to stop him. He made it to the roof, and then the tears spilled out. He sat down on the box that was up there. He felt something besides the box there. He got up and looked down at where he had been sitting. There was a note. He picked it up and then looked down at the writing on the envelope. It was his name in Sara's handwriting. He stared down at the envelope for a while.

He jumped when he heard the door open behind him. He saw Franny out of the corner of his eye, coming over to sit next to him. She sat down and didn't say anything, and for that Lewis was thankful for. He talked first,

"How did you know that I was up here?"

"I had heard what had happened to Sara. I tried to call you, but you weren't answering. In the morning I knew it was because you didn't know yet and were at school. Then when school was out, you still weren't answering. My parents wouldn't let me out of the house until I finished my homework, otherwise I would have been here sooner. And at that point I knew you would run here," Franny said in a quiet voice. "What's that you're holding?"

Lewis looked down at the forgotten note. He pushed it towards Franny. She understood as soon as she saw the handwriting. "Are you going to open it?" Lewis shook his head and opened the envelope. There, in Sara's handwriting was the note:

Give me one thing…One thing to believe in; One person to hold my hand. Death could be a way out, But is that the coward's way out? You know…..

Even i don't understand completely.

Lewis looked at the note in disbelief. He didn't get it; why did she leave him this? He kept looking over it and then noticed something.

"Franny, do you have a pencil?"  
"Why do you need a pencil?"

"I'm not sure. I think I see something, a message."

Franny peered over top of Lewis' shoulder, "I don't see anything."

"She wouldn't want you to." Franny raised an eye brow, "No, not like that. Just… she didn't want it to be so obvious in case someone else found it."

"What do you mean? I still don't see it."

"Look, right here. The "i" should be capital here."

"AHA! Wait….. So? It's an "i" isn't it?"

"Hold on. Let me look at the rest of it." Lewis looked and saw that there were letters that were uppercase, and the "b" didn't need to be. Why? Lewis took all the upper case letters and pulled them out. He gasped in astonishment. "**G**ive me one thing…**O**ne thing to believe in; **O**ne person to hold my hand. **D**eath could be a way out, **B**ut is that the coward's way out? **Y**ou know…..**E**ven i don't understand completely." Franny saw it too.

"G-o-o-d-b-y-e"

"Lewis, she wanted to tell you Good bye." Suddenly the both were sobbing.

"Why me?"

"Because you cared about her, and she could count on you. I know I do."

Lewis looked at Franny. He felt suddenly pulled towards her by some unknown force. Before he knew she was in his arms crying. He wasn't going to let go of her. He needed her to help him through this.

"Lewis, why did this have to happen? I know I wasn't close to her, but I cared about her none the less. What made her this upset? She didn't seem like the type to do this. What if we're next," Franny sobbed.

"Franny, I'm not going to let that happen. I need you, and you wouldn't do anything to hurt yourself. You're too pretty to hurt yourself,"

Without knowing what happened, soon they were kissing. Neither one knew who moved first, but it didn't matter to them either. They held on to each other even after they broke the hypnotic kiss. Lewis made a promise to himself that he was going to make sure that nothing like this happened to him or Franny ever again.

"Lewis, your parents want to know if you want to go see Sara. Oh, hi Franny," said Emily, a five year old at the orphanage, as she poked her head out of the door. Lewis and Franny looked at each other.

"I guess that's our cue. Will you come with me?" Lewis asked as he looked into Franny's deep brown eyes.

"I'll go where ever you want me to," said Franny as she gave him one last hug.

* * *

**ok i feel better now. sry if u dont like the romance, but i needed to put me in a better mood for the next sceene. We dont need too much dissapointment in one story at once.** **plus its really long compared to the other stories. yay! ps: if you dont reveiw then doom on you!**


	14. Good bye Sara

**okay this is the saddest chapter that will be in the story, so hang in there. read and reveiw.**

Sara died that very night, but Lewis did get to see her before she did. He and his parents went to relieve Mildered of her duty. She had been at the hospital all day and hadn't had very much sleep the night before because one of the kids in the orphanage was sick. Lewis agreed to go with them because he wanted to talk to Sara. He knew better than to hope that she would respond, but he needed to tell her something.

When they got to the hospital they met Mildred in the café. She looked like she had a rough day. The adults led the way up to the room, talking in hushed tones. Lewis concentrated on the confusing twists of hallways that they were taking. When they made it to the room the adults stopped.

"Lewis, we need to talk to the doctors. You can go in, but only if you want to. We will be back as soon as we can."

"Okay, mom."

Lewis watched as the adults went to around the corner. He turned and looked at the door. The door made a high squeak as he opened it. He slowly walked into the room. He looked around the corner and gasped. Sara lay in the bed, only moving to breathe, and even that was slow. Overall, she didn't look too terribly beat up, which was miraculous. Her left arm was broken, and her left leg too. (That must have been the side of her body that was directly impacted with the car) Her right arm was wrapped with wires that led to various machines. Her face didn't look too bad; a few cuts, but overall okay. Lewis stood there speechless for a few seconds before he snapped out of the trance. He took a deep breath and started to talk. He knew she could hear him, even if she couldn't respond.

"Well, Sara, I hope you're happy. It didn't work like you wanted it too. I know that you wanted it to be as fast as possible, but that didn't happen did it? And now you are in so much pain that you can't even move. The good news is that you will probably get your wish. You aren't going to have to suffer much more. You are going to d..." Lewis choked on the end of the word. He couldn't make him self tell her what was happening; he didn't want to admit it to himself. He couldn't imagine life with out his closest friend. Granted, he didn't feel the same about Sara as he did Franny. He loved Sara like a sister, a best friend. He couldn't admit that he was loosing the only person that understood him at school.

He looked down at his shoes, "Listen Sara, I hope you know that you didn't have to go to this extreme to be happy. You could have talked to someone… anyone, for help. It didn't have to be this way. There must have been something out there for you. I know you were tired of moving forward, but you could have done something different. There were other options," Tears started to spill from Lewis' eyes as he talked. He was starting to get mad. Why didn't she see any of this before she did something this stupid?

"Why? Why did you have to do this to me? What happened? If you thought that no one wanted you, you are wrong. All of the kids in the orphanage are quiet and sad because you aren't there, and you will never be. The kids at school will miss you. They might not have realized it at the time, but you impact them every day of their lives.

"And what about me? What am I supposed to do? I guess I will be dealing with those jerks by my self. And graduation will be fun wont it? Ha," Lewis stopped and looked at Sara again. Suddenly he felt like he shouldn't be mad at her and telling her what she did wrong. She needed to be told that it was all okay.

Lewis took a deep sigh and came closer to the bed where Sara was, so helpless. He saw her hand was laying there, with her fist curled around a piece of paper. Lewis looked at her confused. Why did she have a random piece of paper with her? Lewis carefully picked her hand up, and then dropped it again. It was surprisingly cold. He cautiously pulled the paper out of her hand. On it was a letter:

Dear Lewis

I know I left you a note already, but I didn't explain enough. First of all, don't blame yourself. My actions are my own fault, no one else's. Second, I am sorry. I know that this will be hard for you, but I'll be in a better place, wont I? I sure hope so. Just stick with Franny, she's the one for you, I know it. Third, please don't do anything stupid. This was my decision, please learn from my mistakes. Fourth, I want you to carry on, for the both of us. Show the world what you are capable of. You can change it. You just need to keep moving forward. Fifth, you are amazing. You helped me more than you know. If it weren't for you, I would have probably done this a long time ago. Last, I want you to go away now. I don't want you to see me go, I am okay, I promise. I hope you're happy in what ever happens for you in the end.

Lewis' tears became a waterfall. He couldn't find when she had the time to write it. All that he knew was that he was going to honor her last request. He picked up her and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"I hope your happy too."


	15. to the Library

**Dear Reader, I take this time to write a letter to you on Sara's behalf. She thought that you would want to know that she isn't as important as the one person we bet you forgot about. Wilbur. If you didn't like Sara's story, then you should like this; she isn't in it. If you like her, then you wouldn't be so thrilled about the earlier statement. But do not worry; she will be back. Now the question is how is she in it? Duh duh duh…**

* * *

The hum of the time machine died and Wilbur looked up. He and his dad were back in their familiar garage. He climbed out of it and looked at the clock: it was just after ten.

"Dad, am I supposed to go to school today? I mean, we are back early enough in the day that I could make it for the second half of the day."

"No, I think you can have the rest of the day off. Go hang out with Carl or something, just stay out of trouble. I have to go back to the lab. I left something unsupervised and the longer it sits there the worst it could become."

Wilbur looked at the back of his father as his dad walked off towards the cars. Once Mr. Robinson was out of Wilbur's view, he took a deep breath. He had the whole day to do what ever it is he wanted to. He decided to go to his room; ideas always came to him when he was in there.

He made his way up to his room, kind of dazed. He pasted Carl and his mom and heard them in the music room. Wilbur kept walking; there would be time for them to talk latter at dinner. When he got up to his room he collapsed on the bed and let his mind take over. He knew what he wanted to do and what he should do. Wilbur _wanted _to go find Sara and see how her life is now that she is all grown up. But deep down; he knew that it would only hurt him in the end.

Wilbur sat on his bed staring out the window for a good, solid hour before he made up his mind. He would go to the library and look through the database for any articles on Sara. He knew that she would be listed in an article at some point since she had been well on her way when he left.

Wilbur dragged him self out of the bed and went down the stairs.

"Mom, I need to go to the library. I forgot about something I want to look up. Is that okay," Wilbur asked his mom as he skidded through the music room to grab his sweat shirt.

"Okay, just be back by five. Your father wouldn't be too happy if we had to wait for you for dinner just after you got back," Franny said as she watched him running to grab the sweatshirt. "Do you want Carl to come with you? You know how good he can be in a library."

Wilbur slid to a stop. He hadn't thought about taking Carl with him. On one hand, it would make his search much easier. But for Carl to be able to help him, Wilbur would have to tell Carl everything. Normally Carl was good at keeping secrets; but if he was acting weird, Mr. Robinson could read his memory on the computer and find out what was up. Or Carl would just spill the beans if he was under pressure.

"Um…" Wilbur started, "I guess he can come, if he wants to."

"Sure little buddy, I can help. I haven't gotten out of the house since you left anyway," Carl responded with some enthusiasm. Carl wanted to make sure that Wilbur wouldn't do anything stupid. Wilbur never wanted to go to the library, and the urgency Wilbur seemed to have; gave Carl the feeling that Wilbur was trying to keep things from his parents. And he saw how that went the last time.

"Okay mom, we will be back before five. I don't expect this to take all that long. Just an in and out thing," Wilbur said as he grabbed Carl's hand and sprinted out the door.

Once they were out of earshot of the house Carl asked "So where are we really going?"

"I told the truth. We are going to the library."


	16. The library

Wilbur and Carl made it to the library in record time. They ran up the steps as fast as Wilbur could drag Carl. Carl was trying to protest being dragged and was yelling at Wilbur to slow down. But Wilbur was way too excited and anxious to even think about slowing. When they reached the doors Carl was still yelling as he was hauled into the library:

"Why are you in such a hurry? If you could slow down for five seconds I could actually talk to you! Are you even paying any attention?!?! Robot here, trying to talk to you!!! WILBUR?!?!"

"Carl why are you yelling!?!? We are in a library, remember," Wilbur yelled back as he burst through the doors to enter the library.

"Excuse me, but there is no need to yell. People are trying to work here," said the librarian at the front desk. Wilbur and Carl immediately snapped out of their fight and smiled, a little bit embarrassed.

"Of course, ma'am. We didn't mean to interrupt. I promise we won't interfere again," said Wilbur as he led Carl far into the rows of books towards the archives.

"Okay Wilbur, I can only help if I know what I need to be looking for. So spill. What do I need to know?"

"Um…" Wilbur started. He didn't know how much was necessary for Carl to know. If possible, Wilbur didn't want any questions from Carl. "Okay. Here is the crash course." Carl crossed his arms waiting to hear the story. "It was like this. There was this friend of my dad. She was like dad in the sense that she skipped a few grades. And I was wondering what happened to her. She and dad were really close and I never hear him say anything about her. I'm just curious about what she is today," Wilbur spit out in a huge breath.

"Okay then," Carl said after a moment's delay. "What was her name?"

"Her name was Sara. She was an orphan so she really didn't have a last name. Or if she did, she never used it."

"Well, then, let's get started looking."

Wilbur and Carl spent all after noon looking through the data bases. Carl was continually pulling things from files and putting them in a huge stack as Wilbur answered Carl's questions to try and make things smoother. They were questions ranging from hair color to hobbies. Wilbur answered all of them as best as he could. They spent most of the time looking around the date that Wilbur had left Lewis. So that specifics wouldn't have changed too much.

Carl never looked up from his work unless he was walking to get the article or something. He looked a little annoyed and worried. Why was Wilbur so into this girl? And why was it becoming harder to find anything on the girl? Carl had found a lot about the girl before 2008, but after that she seemed to fall into oblivion. Towards the end Carl would pull anything about anyone with the name.

When Carl was just about to give up all hope and take Wilbur home he decided to go look at one last article. He went to the very back of the library. He shuffled through the files and found what he was looking for. He pulled it out and started to head back to the table.

Carl absent mindedly looked at the article closer, and then stopped dead in his tracks. There was a picture with the article of a girl about Wilbur's age. She looked exactly like Wilbur had been describing. Carl looked closer. The caption said that the girl's name was Sara. She was Wilbur's age, but in her senior year in high school just like Wilbur had said. Carl looked at the article itself a little closer. It was an article saying that this girl had just died and the death was ruled as an accident. It went on to say that she was an orphan and left no other family behind her. Carl kept thinking that this wasn't the girl that he and Wilbur had just spent hours looking through databases for. But he did believe it when he looked and saw that there was a quote from a friend. And that friend was none other than Mr. Robinson.

Carl looked up in disbelief. The date for the accident was the very day that Wilbur had left the time period. How could he tell Wilbur? He decided that he wouldn't need to tell Wilbur. Wilbur would figure it out for himself, ask his dad, or simply forget that the girl existed. He walked back to the table still deciding what he was going to do. As he approached the table, Wilbur looked up.

"Find anything?"

Carl looked at the floor. Wilbur's eyes were way too full of hope for Carl to crush and tell him the truth.

"Nope, it was about a fifty year old and her twenty cats," Carl lied (very well I might add) and discreetly slipped the article into his pocket. "I'll go and check out. Why don't you clean up?"

Carl grabbed all of the articles and books and went to the front desk. He carefully placed the article on top of the others so that he could get it and put it someplace safe before Wilbur could get a hold of it.

"Are you ready to check out?"

"Yes ma'am. I think we have everything we need," Carl said as the librarian placed the books on the scanner. In two seconds all of the articles and books were checked out. Carl seized the article and the receipt and slipped them inside his pocket, just as Wilbur came up. They both pilled into the transport and went home; neither one of them saying a word.

* * *

**you did the first part; now please please PLEASE reveiw! xD**


	17. No Crush? Prove it

**okay, for those of you who arent sure, **_italic_** font is the characters thoughts. NOT WHAT THEY ARE SAYING!**

* * *

Carl and Wilbur made it onto the transport. As soon as they found seats, Wilbur started to plough through the books and papers. Carl sat there quietly watching. He needed to approach this dilemma in the right way; Wilbur didn't need to get hurt if it could be afforded. There was one question on Carl's mind, why was Wilbur interested in the girl? It could be that he developed a crush on the girl, but that seemed highly unlikely. Maybe his motivation was the reason that Wilbur had said. There was only one way to find out,

"Hey Wilbur, I hope you don't mind me asking but why are you interested in this Sara? I'm asking for the real reason, not you excuse."

Wilbur looked up at the robot. He could trust Carl right? "I can't really explain it. It's….complicated."

"Do you… I mean, did you…. You know…. Have a crush on her," Carl asked. This was one thing that Carl felt was more of a father son moment, but he knew Wilbur well enough to know that it was never going to become one.

Wilbur gave a heavy sigh, "Me? Have a crush on Sara? Ha ha ha, very funny, you funny little robot, why would I have a crush on her?"

Carl wasn't about to let this go, as Wilbur had hoped, "Okay then, and prove it. Tell me five things you like about her and ten things you don't!"

"Uh…," Wilbur stammered. Carl looked at Wilbur skeptically.

"Five things I like about her are as followed: Smart, talented, funny, kind, and interesting." _There that was easy, now come up with ten reasons you don't like her. You know that there are many more reasons why you like her. Come on, ten that all you need._ "Ten things I don't like about her: organized in a way that only makes sense to her _(but I'm that way too)_ … too work oriented _(because no one ever asked her to do anything else)_ …never says much _(but what she does say is either important or funny)_…um…."

"Tick tock tick tock," Carl whispered. After a few moments of hesitation, Carl jumped up and exclaimed "TIMES UP!" Carl sat back down, "you do have a crush on her."

Wilbur put his heads in his hands in defeat, "Fine you win. I like her like her. The only way I could convince myself that me leaving her alone was a good thing was to prove to myself that she was going to be happy with or without me. So I came home and wanted to look and find out what happened to her." Wilbur looked out the window, "I can't get her out of my mind, Carl. I wish I never went back, that by some small miracle I could forget her. But I can't seem to do it. I have to find her, just to know what happened to her, that she is happy." Wilbur now turned to look at Carl, "Carl, please don't tell mom and dad. I'll get over it, I will, I promise. I don't want dad to do something like… going back in time to tell himself that the punishment was a bad idea. Please Carl; please promise not to tell mom and dad."

Carl looked at Wilbur, "Of course, buddy. I won't breathe a word of this to anyone." Wilbur smiled at him and returned to his work. Carl looked out the window. He couldn't believe that he just made that promise. If Carl let Wilbur go through the motions of looking for her, he would be distraught when he couldn't find anything; or he would find the article himself. If Wilbur got his hands on the article, Carl had a feeling that something would go horribly wrong. And now Carl had basically given a promise that, most likely, he wouldn't be able to keep. (He was programmed to tell Mr. Robinson of all dangers to Wilbur, within reason.) What was he going to do?

When the transport got to the house, Carl and Wilbur carried all of the materials up to Wilbur's room.

"All the materials will be in here. Mom and Dad will never find them," which was true since Wilbur's room was the one room that never was cleaned. There were piles of clothes, random pieces of homework, and comic books thrown all over the place. Wilbur never cleaned it, because his mom's rule was that as long as he could find things, he didn't have to clean it. And he always found things. "Thanks for your help today Carl."

"Don't mention it," Carl said, as he checked to make sure the article was still safe in his pocket.

* * *

**Read and Reveiw my friends. PLEASEEE!**


	18. Parents Worry

**read and reveiw!**

* * *

Wilbur and Carl made it home in record time even though it was raining. Mrs. Robinson watched her son and the robot ran through the now pouring rain to the garage. She saw that there was a surprising stack of books that Wilbur was carrying as Carl ran behind ahead of him to get out of the rain, (Carl is metal after all and therefore was kind of like the tin man,). She went back to work on the dishes. Normally she would let a robot or something else do it, but today she needed to do something. She was worrying.

What Franny was worrying about was simply nothing; she knew that it was nothing. It was simply strange for Wilbur to ask to go to the library, and even more strange for him to bring books home. Franny was concerned. Maybe sending Wilbur back in time was a bad idea. But she had to trust him, right? He deserved that much. Wilbur was known to screw up at times, but he always tried to fix things. He was different from what people thought of him. If only he had a chance to show others about it. Franny gave a heave sigh. She knew that whatever Wilbur did, he was going to fix it.

* * *

Mr. Robinson didn't get home until very late that night. It had been a long excruciating day. He lazily walked up the drive to the house. He didn't want to wake Spike and Demetrii, so he went through the back door. He was surprised to see a light still on in the house. He squinted through the dark towards the light. It was Wilbur's room, wasn't it? Yup, three over and two up, that was definitely his. Mr. Robinson grabbed a pebble. He hoped to throw it in and have it hit something in the room to get Wilbur to realize what time it was. He didn't want to run up to Wilbur's room since he was already late and didn't want to wake anyone up, especially his wife. He loved Franny, but he knew that waking her up at this time of night was a bad idea. She would be mad that she was up, and then would go on about how he always overworks himself. He didn't want to hear it.

He listened while he weighed the stone in his hand, preparing to fling it. Then he heard papers moving around. He looked up and saw Wilbur walking around, papers and books in hand. It appeared that he was sorting the books. Why, Mr. Robinson had no idea. It puzzled him.

He gently tossed the pebble in the room, and as a second thought, cawed like a pigeon. It worked, Wilbur came over to the window and looked down, "What are you doing out there dad?"

Mr. Robinson laughed "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm sneaking into my own home so I don't upset my wife. The more important question is what are you doing up so late? You do have school tomorrow."

"I..." Wilbur stammered, "I just had to… HOMEWORK! That's it, I was doing homework."

"On what subject? You don't have any, I checked."

"Um… it's a research paper?"

"On what topic," Cornelius asked skeptically.

"His…lish…ography?"

"So you are telling me you are learning about hislishography?"

"Um… yes; hislishography is about the findings of Sir Hislish in the field of…child development."

"Why, pray tell, have I never heard of Sir Hislish?"

Cornelius was enjoying his sons ad-lib on what he was doing.

"Well, dad, he is Swedish. Maybe you should look him up. Well, I don't know about know about you, but I am going to bed now. Goodnight Dad," Wilbur closed the window and then the blinds, so all his dad could see was the shadow of light. Mr. Robinson waited until he saw the light go out in Wilbur's room.

* * *

Cornelius climbed up the stairs and snuck into his room. He was too tired to change, so he crawled in bed just as he was.

"Glad to see you are home," Franny whispered, "Did you check on Wilbur?"

Surprised that she was still awake he responded, "Why would I do that? I haven't done that since he was ten?"

Franny answered hesitantly, "Oh, I don't know. He has been acting weird since he got home today. He asked to go to the library, and I told him to take Carl along. And when they came back, they had a giant stack of books."

"That explains it," Cornelius muttered under his breath.

Franny didn't hear him (for which he was thankful), "And they went through the garage as if they didn't want me to know! I went to talk to Carl about Wilbur after dinner, and Carl was extremely jumpy. Something seriously freaked him out, Cornelius. What are we going to do?"

Cornelius yawned, "I'll tell you what we are going to do. We are going to take care of this in the morning, when the sun is up. Right now, I think we both need our sleep."

Franny leaned over and kissed his forehead, "Okay Mr. Doctor; but we will talk about this tomorrow, no matter what."


	19. Defying

**Dear Readers: For all that is good in the world REVEIW AS MUCH AS POSSIBLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! thank you for your time! ps: longest chapter, but so much happens! Enjoy!**

* * *

After his father was out of sight, Wilbur turned the lights back on and set back to work. He couldn't understand it; there was no sign of Sara after the date that Wilbur left. The only question was why? He came to the conclusion that he needed to talk to someone about it. So he went down the stairs to talk to Carl. He got to the bottom of the stairs and opened the closet that was "Carl's Closet".

Wilbur then realized that he didn't think of one small detail, Carl made noise when he turned on. Wilbur went and picked Carl's limp body and flung him over his shoulders. Okay, so that's not really how it happened. Carl was heavier than he looked. So the correct statement is that Wilbur dragged Carl through the house. It took him a good hour to make it to the bottom of the stairs that led to Wilbur's room. Wilbur went up the stair, and dragged Carl behind him. Clank, clank, CLUNK! One of the compartments on Carl had opened, and all the papers that were inside went falling down the stairwell. Wilbur finished dragging Carl up the stairs, and then went back down to gather the papers. As an act of kindness, Wilbur sorted all the papers into two piles; one was of things he knew what they were, the other was things Wilbur had no idea about. On his way back up the stairs, Wilbur shuffled through the papers that were unidentified, and something caught his eye. There was a piece of paper, folded up as if in a hurry, with the stamp, "Property of the Public Library" across it. What was this doing with Carl?

Curiosity overwhelmed Wilbur. This was all too strange. He opened the paper and gasped as he saw the headlines. They all were going on about Sara. Wilbur looked closer and couldn't believe his eyes. He sat down on the bed and read through the entire article. He was shocked. Sara had died, in a car accident the day Wilbur left the time period. Emotions overwhelmed him. He wanted to blow it off and say oh well. He wanted to forget about her. He wanted things to be back to normal. Instead he felt betrayed, neglected, and lied too. He became mad and threw the paper across the room. He flipped Carl on and stormed to the window splattered with rain now. He picked up the article that was still on the floor at his feet.

* * *

Carl finished turning on and jumped. How did he get in Wilbur's room? He looked around for some explanation and saw Wilbur over by the window, and holding a familiar piece of paper. Carl got up and walked over to Wilbur. "When were you going to tell me?"

Carl took a deep breath, "I don't know. I was going to tell you when I thought that the time was right. I wanted only what was best for you."

"So you were going to let me worry and wonder for who knows how long until you thought I would take things the right way?"

"I guess... when you say it like that…" Carl looked at Wilbur. Wilbur stood silent for a moment. Suddenly, Wilbur stood up from his chair by the window and hurried across the room to his closet. Carl was bewildered, "What on Earth are you thinking about doing?"

Wilbur reemerged with his backpack and a pile of things, "I'm not thinking about doing anything."

Carl walked over to Wilbur, "Oh yeah, then what are you doing with a rope, flashlight, walkie-talkies from when you were ten that were your dad's, and… a bag of chips?"

"Hey," Wilbur said as he grabbed his belongings back, and looked Carl in the eyes, "I said that I wasn't thinking about anything. That doesn't mean that I am about to do something. Now where are my garage keys and wallet?"

"Why do you need these things? Oh, no. You are NOT about to go do that!"

"Do what?"

"You know perfectly well what! And I'm not going to say it, because then even if you weren't you will!"

Carl grabbed Wilbur as Wilbur ran past him, and wheeled him around to look him in the eyes, "You are not about to go and save her. That could seriously do something bad. If she is gone then she is. Don't go trying to save her. You are not Captain Time Travel and you aren't Super Man."

"Then who is going to stop me? I will be back before mom and dad, or anyone else for that matter, wake up!"

"If you would save her, you would have to tell her how you knew. Don't make me go against you. You know I don't want to do that. But I will if I have to."

"Then I guess you won't help me?"

"No I won't. I will go to your parents if I must. I will not turn off the alarms for you. This is your choice."

Wilbur stood their in debate. How could Carl go against him like this? He needed to go and do this. Carl could go and tell his parents what he was up to, and then they would try to stop him. What if he turned Carl off so that he wouldn't interfere? Then the alarm would go off. Slowly, the plan formulated in his head, and this time, it was planned to the last tick of the clock.

"Fine, I guess you are right," Wilbur said defeated. He dropped his bag and fell to the floor sobbing. Carl was aghast. He knelt next to Wilbur, and gave him a hug. He pulled Wilbur up to his feet, still holding him, "I'm sorry."

Wilbur reached around to the back of Carl, "No Carl, I am." Wilbur flipped the power switch on Carl off, Carl pulled away from Wilbur, bewildered. (Shutting down takes a while).

"You know this wont help. The alarm will still go off. This is a lost cause, Carl said as he tried to stay focused.

Wilbur picked up his bag, "I am sorry about this Carl, but if you are against me, then you needed to be taken down. I will try to make this up to you. I promise."

Carl went off as Wilbur turned off the lights and left the room. He sprinted down the stairs and though the halls as fast as he could. He made it all the way to the garage and went to the newer time machine. He pulled out a wrench, scooted under the machine and pulled a good handful of wires out. That took care of his parents.

He got up and ran over to the older time machine and hopped in. He turned it on and imputed the date as the system booted up, and took a deep breath. Once the system was ready, Wilbur opened the hatch to the time machine, and ran to the garage door. He pulled it open, and suddenly the alarm went off, ringing bells and turning on warning lights throughout the house. Wilbur sprinted to the time machine and pulled the hatch down as he got in. Without a moment's hesitation, he sped the time machine out into the open air, and disappeared through the space time continuum.

* * *

Mr. Robison sped through the house and reached the garage, the door was left open. He tore in and yelled. The time machine was gone, and in it's place, a note.

I took it. Don't worry. Carl knows everything.

Cornelius sped through the house again, this time to Carl's closet. He wasn't there. He ran to the second place that Carl could be, Wilbur's room. Franny caught up to him at the bottom of the stairs to Wilbur's room.

"What's wrong? What happened?"

"A time machine is gone, and in it's place was a note saying Carl knows what happened."

They pushed through the door and gasped. The room was a complete mess, and Carl was sprawled out on the floor, off. Franny stayed at the door as Cornelius ran in and turned Carl on. It didn't take as long as it normally did.

"Where is Wilbur?" was the first thing out of Carl's mouth.

"We were hoping you could tell us," Mr. Robinson said, fuming.

"Oh, no! He did it? Oh, man oh man oh man oh man!"

"Just tell us where the hell he is!"

"He went back. He found out what happened to Sara and went back to try and save her. I told him that I wouldn't let him and one thing led to another, and he turned me off!"

"That's what he was doing at the library? And why he was up when I got home?"

"Yes," Carl said rather sheepishly, "I found the article and realized what he was looking for, so I took it and kept it on me so that he couldn't find it. It was still with me when I shut down in my closet. And he had it when I turned back on in his room! And don't ask me what happened in between, I have no idea."

"We'll check out that last part latter," Cornelius said as he brushed past Franny as he ran out of the room, "Now I have to go and get my son back."

All three of them made it to the garage and ran over to the time machine that was left. There was the wrench, sitting next to the time machine.

"Oh no," Carl said as he approached, "you can't go get him now. He pulled some of the wires loose and took the flux generator out so that you couldn't come after him."

"Remind me to ground him extra for that. The flux generator was the component that I made by accident. There are no blue prints to make a new one. It would take weeks now," Mr. Robinson explained to his wife. Just then, his pager went off.

"What's that honey?"

"Just what I needed, the super computer is going crazy because of this mess. I got to go back to work to try and make them think that this problem is a mistake," Mr. Robinson told them. He kissed Franny on the cheek, "I'll be back as soon as I can. You just go back to bed, this can wait till the morning when the sun is up," Franny hesitantly turned and left. Cornelius tuned now to Carl, "You can go turn off too, Carl. You can't do much here."

"I'm so sorry. This is mostly my fault. I tried to help, I just…" Carl whispered looking at the floor.

"You went against your best friend. And I'm sorry that this problem put your friendship with Wilbur in a hard place. He confides in you the most. You did more than I would have. Don't worry, this will all work out, one way or another," Cornelius said as he turned to leave out the door, "Good night Carl."

"Good night Mr. Robinson."

* * *

**Thank you thank you, hold your applause, thank you verry much! what am i thanking you for? FOR REVEIWING MY CHAPTER! please! **


	20. Robinson Industries' Dilema

Robinson Industries was very busy, particularly for this hour of the morning. People were running around in complete and utter disarray. No one seemed to know what the needed to do. Everyone ran around with coffee cups in one hand, and pagers and phones in the other. Most of them were wearing their pajamas with their lab coats and business jackets on over top. The PA system kept blaring "SCTS: level 3" and green lights were flashing everywhere, (in 2015 it was said that red lights stressed people too much, so everyone switched to green).

Mr. Robinson walked through the front door; everyone paused, and then surrounded him with a million questions at once. Cornelius walked through the crowd to his office, entered all of the clearance codes, and left the crowd outside the door. He walked past his assistant, Hannah, who was panicking at all of the emails that were being sent to Mr. Robinson, and went into the supply closet in the back. He didn't even try to find the light switch. He closed the door tightly and then let out a long scream. He sank to the floor, he didn't want to admit that his son was the reason for this catastrophe that had his company in total panic. As a scientist, he did want to believe that the time stream was being altered at this moment and there was nothing he could do about it. As a father he couldn't believe that his son was the reason for this. As a friend, he had to… he had to ask "why?" Why was Wilbur acting this way about Sara? Why did he feel the need to go against Carl, his best friend, to do this? Cornelius sat there for a while and realized that Wilbur had a major crush on Sara.

Why didn't he see this coming? After all, it was his fault. If he hadn't taken his son back in time, then this would never have been even a possibility. Mr. Robinson hit the wall. In the long run, how would this help anyone? _My guess is that this is what Wilbur wants to do. He wants to prove himself to himself, you and Sara._ Okay, but I have to do something, this place is in shambles. Is my only option to tell everyone the story and get help to fix it? _Is that what you want to do?_ No, but… _Is that what Wilbur would want you to do?_ No, but... _You once were his best friend, what do you see him asking you to do? _What if this gets him into trouble? Or what if Sara still dies? _I remember someone saying, "Tragedy allows for people to be heroes." This is his moment to try and be a hero. So what are you going to do as his and Sara's best friend?_ I am going to cover for him. _And then what?_ I'll call Carl and tell him to work on the machine, and to use his new hyperwork system to get it done ASAP. _Why would you do that?_ Because then when things work out here, I can go and help Wilbur so this isn't this messed up.

Mr. Robinson was brought back to the task at hand when he heard, "Um… Mr. Robinson?" he had completely forgot that he had left Hannah to deal with the mess, "You okay in there?" she asked timidly. "Because out here…uh…I'm ready to panic. So can you come out here?" He didn't respond. "Okay, then please make room, because I need to panic."

"No, Hannah, I'm coming out. Can you call my house and get Carl on the line?" Mr. Robinson said as he left the closet. He gasped; Hannah had placed all of the furniture against the door in a sort of barricade. Hannah was in the corner watching him. "But first, move the furniture back to where it was before."

Hannah jumped up and ran around doing as directed. This was why he kept her around. She would often panic, since she was young, still in college taking night courses, to be working in this company, but he could tell her a set of directions and they would be done fast.

In a minute, all the furniture was back and she was at her desk dialing, "Would you like to do this in your office?"

"If you don't mind, Hannah, that would be great. And then please go and tell everyone in marketing… make that everyone not directly involved with the SCTS to go home and take the day off while we sort this out. I don't need the panicking and the less people the better." Mr. Robinson walked into his office and picked up the phone. Hannah had pulled through, and Carl was on the other end.

"Carl, listen, don't talk. I need you to fix the time machine. But I want you to do this with the new hyperwork. I know this is new software that is experimental. Just tell Franny to be there in case something goes wrong. If something happens call me. And when its done call me. If I am busy and Hannah answers the phone, then tell her to take a message that says the hyperwork works great without any trouble. For obvious reasons, don't call to actually tell me that. You got that all?" Mr. Robinson said in the fastest talk he could mutter.

"Yes, Cornelius. I see you have a plan and that I need to get off this phone and go take care of my part, since this is my fault and that you made me to help and…" Carl blabbered as fast as Mr. Robinson had said his directions.

"Carl!"

"Going!"

Mr. Robinson hung up the phone and giggled. Carl was funny under pressure. It had been a small glitch in his programming, but in the end, Carl wasn't Carl without it. So it had stayed in the programming.

"Mr. Robinson," Hannah said as she cracked the door open and stuck her head in, "I did what you asked. Everyone else went home but the people working on the SCTS. Do you still need me, or do you want me to go as well?"

"Hannah," Cornelius said as he stood up and put on his lab coat, "I think that this would be good for you to help me with. I need your main thing to be to watch the phones and take messages since we would be open. I don't want anyone to know what is going on here. If it's someone from my house page me and let me know. Do you think you can do that?"

"Yes, sir," Hannah replied as Cornelius Robinson walked out the door to go take care of the problem.


	21. Convincing Sara

The time machine came to a stop behind the orphanage, still in the air. Wilbur quickly turned on the silent power saving mode, and sat back in his seat. What was he doing? Trying to save Sara? Would that really work? He had no idea of where to look for her. Well, he had an idea.

Wilbur hoped out of the time machine and started towards the front of the orphanage. He had planned it well enough to know that he wouldn't run into himself or Lewis. But he knew that Sara would be on the roof.

He made it up with out anyone finding him. As he opened the door, he saw Sara sitting on the box. Her head bent over, and her hair covering her face, and soft stifled sobs came from her. He stood there for a while debating with himself over what he wanted and what she needed. In the end, he couldn't stand to sit there and watch her cry.

He approached cautiously, still trying to figure out what to say. "Don't do what you are thinking about doing because I know what you are going to do and it isn't what you have to do. How do I know this? Oh, I'm actually from the future." No that would be the worse possible way to say something to her.

He sat down next to her, "Sara, are you okay?"

She looked up, "Maybe, what's it to you?"

He took a deep breath and decided to let fate occur, and not think this one through too much, "Listen, I know things are tough for you, but you can't just give up. There has to be another way. Now, granted, I have absolutely no idea what will happen, trust me, I tried to find out, but I know that if you go through with what you are thinking, then you have no future."

"Well, Mr. Smarty Pants, if you know so much, then what am I thinking?"

"You are thinking about suicide," Wilbur said as Sara turned to face him in disbelief. "If you want more information of how you were going to plan it, I could tell you, just to prove my point." Wilbur lay back, looking bored and trying to keep things humorous so that he could handle it. Sara looked at him skeptically, "You were going to use a car accident as your method. Sure it might hurt, but then others wouldn't think of you in a bad light. You hoped to go to the library to get a book. There would be nothing strange about that. Then you could 'accidentally' walk into traffic, and things would go as you hoped, just as long as the traffic was fast enough."

"How do you know all that? I never said anything. And I know you are not psychic because that is a load of mumbo jumbo," she sat there, puzzled. "Who are you? I mean who is the real you?"

Wilbur took a deep breath and then looked into the night sky, "Have you ever thought about what would happen to Lewis in the future, and what lies in store for him?"

"Yes, I have, often."

"Well?"

"I guess I see him with a big family. And they all live in one house, since he thinks that family is very important. He will be a famous inventor, with, I don't know, his own company?"

"Okay, what about the family? Who does he marry? What is her job? What kind of kids do they have? I'm looking for more depth," Wilbur sat up and looked at Sara, a gleam of excitement in his eyes.

"Oh, okay. He marries… Franny. That would be a good pair. She will be a music teacher or something with her beloved frogs. Have you heard them, they are really good, and they don't know a lot yet.

"I think that they would have one child. A boy, most likely. I don't think I could see Lewis with a daughter, but who knows."

"Man, I hope they don't have a girl. That wouldn't be cool, well it would, but not and…," Wilbur caught himself, "You know what I mean."

"But what has this got to do with who you are?"

"If its any credit, you have him down to a tee."

"What do you mean?"

Wilbur started to talk fast, "My dad does run his own company called Robinson Industries where they mass produce his inventions. My mom does work with her frogs, and they go around touring. We all live in one house; me, my parents, my mom's family, and my dad's family. It gets kind of hectic at times with all of us there. And you can't forget Carl. He's the robot. And I am an only child, and personally I sort of like it that way."

"Wilbur, what are you trying to say? I am completely lost."

Wilbur stood up and walked over towards the edge of the building. He couldn't decide this too fast. He shouldn't have even gone that far, but something was pushing him to go on and tell her the truth. Then, a thought occurred to him. She had no future, literally. She was gone. But what if he took her back? Would she change her mind? Or… what if she stayed with them in the future? They could cover her tracks, so that it appeared that things happened. And she would be happy, wouldn't she? She would have friends, a great education, and she would still be with people that cared about her. Mr. Robinson and Franny were good friends to her, and they would still be there in the future. It would all work out. Except for the making her believe it, and getting his parents to go through with it.

Wilbur turned back towards Sara, "This won't be easy for you to hear." She looked at him skeptically, "Try me."

"Sara, I am from the future."

"No you're not."

"Yes I am. I am Wilbur Robinson. I am son of Cornelius, or Lewis as you know him, Robinson. My dad built a time machine, and I am from thirty years from now." He looked up at her eyes; they were confused, until a new emotion took over, "Prove it then." It was a challenge. Wilbur could tell that by some small miracle, Sara believed him a little. Suddenly, there were no more questions in Wilbur's mind.

"Only if you trust me."

"I do."

"Well then," he walked over to the ledge and jumped down onto the time machine. Sara was laughing up above, still on the roof. "Are you coming?"

"Yes, captain Time Travel, I am on my way down," Sara called as she too jumped down into the time machine. They climbed into their seats, Sara still laughing. Wilbur couldn't help but to start to laugh too. She wasn't laughing at him, she was laughing that all of her wild ideas were proving to be true.

"Here we go, to the future!" and the time machine blasted towards the future.

* * *

**tada! read and reveiw! ps: sorry it took so long to update! this has been done, i have just been busy at school**


	22. An Impasse

The time machine came through on the other end, and Sara gasped. It was almost dawn, but still dark outside. The city was all lit up in its majestic beauty. Wilbur couldn't have picked a better time to pop in. He turned to look at Sara, "Well, what do you think?"

"I…I…," she sat back in her seat, "I can't believe it. Or I guess I could, and that's what I can't believe." They flew through the city in silence. Wilbur was amused that she was enjoying this so much, and that it wasn't too hard to convince her. Sara was awe struck and couldn't think of anything to say.

Wilbur landed the time machine in the clearing away from the city. He helped Sara climb out of the time machine. They then climbed on top of the TM and sat and looked at the city.

"Sara, you are really smart. Do you really want to give this all up? I mean, I just wanted you to make an informed decision."

"Wilbur," Sara started. _Uh, oh this can't be good_ Wilbur thought. "I… just can't take it there. Yes, I would love to be around for this. But I know enough to know that if I live, things will change. I also know that if I change too much, then you won't be here. And if you don't exist, then I wouldn't change my mind, and so on."

"Yes, but if I wasn't around, then you wouldn't be pushed to this extreme which would mean that you would live. .......................................Wait! My plan makes no sense now. Darn, that was the best come back I could come up with. Give me a second to think," Wilbur said. He was happy, it made her laugh. "Wait," Wilbur said after a moment, "Your whole motive now is around me! Why the heck do you care about me?"

"I care too much about you. If I can't have you, someone should. The world needs a Wilbur Robinson. And obviously it can do just fine without me."

"If you care about me then you would stay safe. I am making no promises about what I do without you." There was a brief silence. "So what do we do now?"

"I believe it is called an impasse."

* * *

BACK AT ROBINSON INDUSTRIES:

Things were slightly better now. Mr. Robinson and his small elite staff ran around doing things to get back on track. One of the apprentices turned off the alarm after much yelling on Cornelius' part. Everyone was running around so that the problem could be fixed so that they could go to bed. Cornelius turned to the others,

"I don't think that there is anything we can do from this end. Let's go to the back and see if a wire or something trivial like that came loose. God knows that that easily happens." Everyone agreed and started into the room that was full of the computer's hard ware. Cornelius stayed with the monitor and watched. He prayed that this was when someone pulled something.

He looked out the window; it was still dark. He started to turn towards the screen again when something caught his eye, and suddenly the computer shut down. He looked again, but it was gone, and this only confirmed his predictions. The time machine had died from overload, and it wouldn't turn back on until things were back to normal. The constant change in the time stream over worked it. Wilbur was back, and something told Mr. Robinson that his son had broken another important rule of time travel: never bring someone from the past to the present, or their future.

Everyone filled out of the room and looked at Cornelius with a blank expression, not knowing weather they should be panicking or calming down.

"Okay, I think that this is a sign. Let's all go home and take the morning off." This had a good response. One apprentice, (the one that no one knows how they could have passed high school, let alone ending up in a place like this) raised his hand. "Yes, Sam, that means come in after your normal lunch time. On second thought, Sam, come in at 12:30, when the _rest _of us would have our lunch break ending."

Mr. Robinson left the room with great haste and went back to his office, as he crossed the room, he saw Hannah, the secretary, asleep across her desk. He walked over and laughed. Her phone set was still on her, and the phone was lit up with calls that had been placed on call. He gently shook her awake. "Whatthappend?" she said, then she saw the situation, "Oh, I am so sorry Mr. Robinson. I can't believe I just dosed off like that and with all these people on hold and"

Cornelius put his hand up to silence her, "Hannah, just get my wife on the phone for me. Then go home and get some rest. I will finish up with the people on the other lines."

"Yes sir."

In a matter of minutes Franny was on the line, and the other lights were slowly turning off (he was impressed since he had told her to go home and let him deal with it, and it was the one time that she didn't do as he had told her).

"Franny, I just saw Wilbur in the time machine."

"That's great?" Franny asked. Cornelius felt better just hearing her voice.

"And guess who he decided to bring with him?"

"How do you know?"

"The… computer crashed"

"Oh, I see. And what do you suggest we do?"

Cornelius ran his fingers through his hair, "Just… go and get them out from the open. At this point I don't even care what she knows, or learns, or whatever. Something tells me the whole story changed, or is about to at least, in one way or another. But if they stay out… its possible someone will recognize her."

"Okay honey," Franny responded, "Where would they be, you think?"

"I would check out in the clearing. After that, if you don't find him, call me, unless I get home fast. I had told Hannah to go home and let me take care of the telephone, but it seems that she got it."

"Okay, but one last thing. If Wilbur doesn't trust me, what do I say?"

"If that happens, they can't run because they wouldn't have enough fuel. So I guess we would be at an impasse."


	23. Parents Talk

Wilbur and Sara sat in the field for a long time staring up at the sky. They had been out there for a long time, and they enjoyed every minute of it. What they didn't know was that Franny was watching all of this from behind a bush. She needed to get them inside, but she couldn't seem to do it. It was the first time in a long time that she remembered seeing her son so happy. This was going to be slightly difficult.

She watched as Sara laid her head on Wilbur's shoulder as they watched the sun come up over the horizon. It was going to be a clear day with beautiful weather. God, (if you believe in him) was saying that things were turning out well. Franny silently walked across the grass to just behind them. She stood there and let the sun and the fresh morning dew finish their dance of light before she said anything.

"Wilbur, Sara, come on inside. We have some things that we need to discus. But we will have to wait for your father to come home, Wilbur, before we talk. Come on, I'll go make some breakfast." The two kids got up obediently and followed Mrs. Robinson back to the house.

Once inside the house, Franny realized how tired Sara seemed. Apparently her son had kept her up all night. It figured. "Sara, you look really tired. Apparently someone kept you up. Come on, lets get you some sleep," Franny said as she led Sara up to the spare bedroom.

When Sara was asleep, (which didn't take very long), Franny went back downstairs to her son. She didn't say a word as she started to prepare breakfast. Wilbur started in a rush, "Mom, before you yell at me, I know that I shouldn't have brought her here, but I needed to. I can't explain why or how or anything, but she belongs here with us. Please I beg you to at least hear me out when dad gets home. I will even accept anything you want to do to punish me, I don't care, long as Sara is safe and happy, I don't care."

"Wilbur," Franny said lovingly as she turned to face him, "I, at least, do not want to punish you. You wanted to save her, and I get that. Trust me I do." She turned back to her frying pan. Wilbur sat silent for a few moments too, thinking.

"Mom, why didn't you or dad go to save her once a time machine was made?"

"Your father and I believed that if one of us were to go and get her, she might just try to do it again. She needed someone she didn't know to be her hero. Actually," Franny said after a thought and chuckled to herself, "she needed her knight in shinning armor."

"I'll go get Carl!"

"Ha ha, you know that's not what I meant. But you should go apologize to Carl for the whole ordeal last night, he was a mess."

Wilbur found Carl in the closet, "Carl what are you doing?"

"Well, after the whole thing, they left me to do as I pleased to 'calm down' and all I could find was tape….so TADA!" Carl jumped out of the closet and the two of them fell down in a laughing fit. Carl had used the tape to draw the super man logo on his chest. After the laughing died down, Wilbur said, "Are we okay? I am really sorry; I went too far too fast."

"It's cool little buddy. Friends are allowed to fight, right? Besides, if you had to do that to me, I would like for you to have a good reason."

Mr. Robinson came in from the front door at about 9 am. He had been on the phone responding to angry people for three hours before he could even think about leaving. Then, right before he was about to leave, the SCTS went off with a new alert. Worried half to death, Mr. Robinson walked over and looked at the read out, shocked.

When he made it home, he was happy to see his wife humming to herself happily as she was cleaning up from that morning's breakfast. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and then finished washing the dishes.

Once all of this was done, Franny turned to her husband, "What are we going to do?"

He sighed heavily, "I don't know, but I have a feeling that some things have been decided or are about to be, but they are predictable."

"Care to share?"

"Well, you know." Franny was still staring at him blankly and it occurred to him how long it had been since either one of them had had a good amount of sleep. "She can't go back to that time. And even if she could, she won't. That is a statement of fact."

Franny looked at him, still puzzled, "And you are okay with it?"

"Franny, what choice do we have? You can see that both of them are happy this way. We can't separate them, their fates lie together. But, yes, I am okay with it. They both need this and if it can work, then let it work. Besides, if she is here, we can stay close to her without being over protective," Cornelius said surely.

"So are you saying that we need to find a way to hide the truth and then adopt her?" Franny asked, still confused.

"No, we do not adopt. But we do take her under our wing," Cornelius said becoming excited, "She is smart enough that she probably can test out of school. Robinson Industries has a program that she would be able to apply for if she really wanted to. It includes room and board, meals plus some extra money for her to get what she wants. It would be perfect. And if she didn't qualify she would surely for someone else's program."

"Wait…" Franny interrupted, "Why don't we adopt?"

"Because she and Wilbur belong together in a different way," He said "Something tells me that she will eventually be related to us."

"Okay then how will we cover this whole ordeal up?"

"Well… I have been working on a theory. Things in the time stream will always occur the way it did. We can't really change history. Because, it's history, so even if it gets messed up, the end will always show up the same."

"Honey," Franny sighed, "I haven't had enough sleep to keep up with this. What are we going to do?"

"We are going to have to kill her!"

"WHAT THE HECK?!?! Why would we do that?"

"Franny, I mean figuratively. We have to make it seem like the accident actually occurred. We have to re-enact it. But first, we need to double check our assumptions."


	24. Plan for Sara

Franny and Cornelius found Wilbur, Carl and Sara all in the living room.

"I call this session of Family Maters to order," Carl called across the room as the three of them bounded to chairs on one side of the table and looked expectantly at the adults.

"I think that they are prepared for battle," Franny whispered lightheartedly to Cornelius as they walked across the room.

"It's a shame, they will be so disappointed."

"We call first talk!" Wilbur shouted as his parents sat down.

"Over ruled!" Cornelius responded smugly, "We get to talk first."

"You can't over rule the first right to talk!"

"Young man, I believe that you forgot some key points as to why I can. One, you were recently grounded. Two, you stole the time machine. Three you were out past curfew. Many, many more reasons, and Lastly, I am the father and I said we go first."

"Touché" Wilbur retorted.

The parents told them what they had assumed, and were unsurprised to fine that Sara wasn't going anywhere, (it was Wilbur who actually stated this. Sara actually said "I would like to stay if it isn't too big of a bother"). The group immediately came to formulate the plan and sprang to put it into action.

ABOUT A WEEK LATTER: BACK TO THE PAST:

The time machine clicked off as Sara, Wilbur and Mr. Robinson came to a halt behind the orphanage. Without a word everything was set into action.

Sara walked into the library like she would have. Once inside, she pulled out of her backpack a robot that was used normally for test drives was taken out. This one was different from the ones we use today because they seem like real humans. To one of us, if they were on the side of the road blown to kingdom come, they would look like a person that was blown away. This one was made to look very much like Sara. It also had some animatronics that would make it walk into the street. She placed the books in into its hands to help make everything to seem believable. She then placed it on the side of the isle so that it left the library walking on its own. She then headed back to the orphanage to meet up with the others now that her job was done.

Wilbur was in exact position. Once the accident had occurred, he called 911 right away. Thankfully, that was all he had to do since nothing had gone wrong. He had had the part of a safety in case things screwed up.

Once in the hospital Mr. Robinson took over. He placed himself as a doctor and made sure that he was in charge of "Sara". No one recognized him because he was in scrubs and even put in contact lenses to make his eyes green. He hated having to be the one that lied to all of these people that he knew, but he did it none the less. The hardest thing was lying to himself. The only time that he was almost caught was when his own mother came to talk to him with Mildred. They always say a mother can always find her child.

Once everything was taken care of, they all met back at the time machine and went home. It was a silent ride. Wilbur was thinking about the past few days. All of the careful planning that they had lain out took about a week to plan out. They had to make sure that Sara would be able to find support somewhere. She also needed a new birth certificate and other personal documents so that no one would know that she was from the past. Then they had the test to get her out of school. It was a miracle that she did so well on these tests because of all of the developments that had been made during the gap of time she wasn't around for. She claimed that she used what she had guessed at to help with some of them. Once all of that was cleared she took the test and filled out the paper work so that she was set with a job and all of the things she needed with Robinson Industries. The community made it possible for her to be under the care of Robinson Industries so that they were her legal guardians. Now Sara could live in their time period without any questions.

Mr. Robinson was thinking about all of the possibilities that laid ahead now. He felt that now Wilbur wouldn't get in to so much trouble with Sara around to keep him on the right track. He was excited to hear that Wilbur was looking at summer job opportunities at Robinson Industries. It looked like a bright future to him.

Sara was thinking about how glad she was to have the past behind her. This whole new life seemed perfect to her. She would be close to those she cared about and she knew that she would make a difference in the world. She knew things were going to go well.

Things were going to be well and they all knew it. Mr. Robinson said through the silence, "Welcome home. Things should go well from here on out." He looked through the rear view mirror and saw Sara had fallen asleep on Wilbur's shoulder and he was asleep as well. "I'm sure things are going to be great."


	25. Notes

This is the author's notes page for my story:

Okay, as much as I love their story, I needed to get this one off my chest. So here's what I would have incorporated if my time would have allowed it.

What happened after the story?

Wilbur works very hard at school, being inspired by Sara. He eventually tests out of school and joins Sara and Mr. Robinson at Robinson Industries. After a few years, Sara and Wilbur start dating. Franny and Cornelius have another darling little girl, who I name Samantha. After a while, Wilbur becomes close to his little sister. As time goes on, Wilbur and Sara get married. They end up having a child…. I shall leave it there because I am thinking I might pick up from there. Look for it coming eventually!

Thanks:

I would like to thank those of you who have finished this story! You guys are amazing. If you have any ideas for the next story or anything, let me know. And please Review. I would also like to thank my sister for NOT reading my story when I told her not to, and for letting me use the computer for countless hours of "homework". Also thanks to Mr. B for not having play practice tonight, thanks to him I finally finished this.

Okay, I'll admit it, this story has a very weak ending (correct me if I am wrong). Sorry about that. Actually looking back on it, this story was weak in a lot of areas. Sorry again. But on the plus side, you should be happy to know that this was the first story that I finished writing that wasn't a school assignment. Also I am proud that the chapters became easily longer. Yea!

As a last note, I used my name in the story. Personally I am nothing like my character, but I might act that way. If you guess it correctly and tell me your guess, I will put your name in the space of recognition on my profile page!

Thanks to everyone again and look for my next MTR stories! In the meantime, enjoy my other stories which you can look up on my profile! Sara, Wilbur, and I (and Carl) thank you and good night!


	26. HEY GUYS! REMEMBER ME!

**HEY GUYS! I would like to inform you that I am rewriting this story now! Reason you ask? Well No Future was my first story and I have come to realize that I had a good plan but I could write it soo much better. This has lead me to the conclusion that I must rewrite the story because 1)Wilbur is out of character. 2) Sara is a horrible Marry-Sue character (even her name is) and she shouldn't be that way. 3)I now have a bunch of good ideas thanks to me finally getting the videogame (three years after it came out? Yesssss.) and my sister and I laughing at it. 4) I fell into the most annoying trap that ever comes up in the MTRFF universe: Random time travel. 5) Suicide was a stupid move for Sara and does her no justice. 6)I have finally come up with a good name for Sara. 8) I can use better language and dialogue and what not now. So that's that. The title of the rewrite will be Saving Their Friend. It will not be the same story, just the same idea I guess. Or it's the same at the start at least. I haven't posted it as of today (4-14-11) but chapter one will be posted on 4-20-11. Please send me a review or message if there is anything you want to know or whatever. DFTBA and Keep Moving Forward!**


End file.
